


[立克] Cherry picking

by tsui_charlie



Category: History3trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsui_charlie/pseuds/tsui_charlie





	[立克] Cherry picking

My cherry boy- 番外

「也不是不行啦」趙立安緊緊抓住想要幫自己扣好鈕扣的手，方亮典有些不可置信地望向趙立安。

「真的嗎？」

「不做就算了」

「做」

方亮典欺身吻上紅潤的小嘴，舌尖色情地舔弄著趙立安的嘴唇。撬開牙齒與主動伸出來的小舌頭交纏著，激烈的擁吻讓室內空氣火速升溫，趙立安明顯地感受到對方的灼熱正抵著自己。

閒下來的手正解著趙立安身上的襯衫，細吻落在白皙的頸線與鎖骨之間，形成星星點點的愛痕，少爺仔的肌膚總是嫩得出水，吮吸幾下就泛著紅暈。

接觸到冷空氣的乳尖也被含在嘴裡愛撫著，舌頭沿著螺旋紋狀的乳頭打著圈，引發了趙立安不少的吟叫聲。

「豆丁 吸乳頭就受不了嗎」

「不要...好奇怪...下面好奇怪...」

方亮典也伸到趙立安的內褲裡緊緊抓那著青芽，在有技巧的套弄下，莖身被逐漸地對方溫柔的掌心包裹著，還故意按壓著包皮下的馬眼，趙立安被刺激得有點神志不清。

方亮典的聲線也被沾染上情慾，俯在趙立安的耳邊吹氣，「豆丁 你記得你還欠我一次嗎」

沒得趙立安反應過來，他就下身全裸地跪在床上，面前就是對方勃起的性器，趙立安用臉蛋去蹭了蹭對方的碩大，溫度高得要燙傷他的小臉。試探性地伸出舌頭舔了舔，就一臉委屈地望向對方，「你又騙我 都不好吃」

「豆丁 乖 嘴張大點」

方亮典有點擔心這麼小的嘴，能不能吃得下。拇指伸進口腔裡要他張大嘴巴，唾液沿著對方的手指流到床單上。

毫無經驗的趙立安含住了圓潤的龜頭，一點一點地吸著他的性器。溫暖濕潤的口腔刺激著粗大的柱身，牙齒還有意無意地磕痛了方亮典，「豆丁 別用牙齒」

「要求好多」

趙立安收起了像小貓一樣的利齒，靠嘴唇吮吸著莖身上的皺摺與青筋，將整根都舔遍後，趙立安就嘴巴痠痛得想結束，誰知道方亮典卻扣住他的後腦，深入髮間抽插起來，被逼每一次進入都抵在喉嚨，趙立安有點想乾嘔的難受感。

眼角的生理淚水不斷溢出，明明是楚楚可憐，卻讓人想狠下心好好蹂躪。

「再快點吧」

粗大的東西在口腔出入著，最大面積地舔著馬眼，毫無技術可言，但對上那雙充滿水汽的眼睛，方亮亮典也忍不住硬了幾分。

「豆丁 後面也舔舔」

趙立安輕輕含入對方脆弱的精囊，沈重的囊袋也佔據了他的口腔，趙立安想的是沒事長這麼大幹嘛。

嘴裡的海綿體全然沒有射的跡象，趙立安用手戳戳那個勃起的馬眼，皺著一張小臉有些委屈。

「哥哥不射嗎」

方亮典在心中罵了幾千句髒話，「豆丁 再吸大力點吧」

趙立安重新將那性器放入口中大幅度地吮吸著，平時的啜啜冰哪有這麼難吸，感受到嘴裡的尺寸又漲大，含不下的部分依然留在外面，都被他的唾液舔得水光瀲灩。

抓住最後衝剌的快感，按住趙立安的後腦瘋狂抽插著，感覺到了臨界點後，想讓趙立安鬆嘴，但豆丁卻不願意，口中呢喃地說道：「不是...要...要還你嗎...」

得到允許的方亮典就朝著趙立安的口腔釋放了，突然灼熱的液體滑入咽喉，口不其然那腥味讓趙立安有點吃不消。

「乖 吐出來」

趙立安就把心一橫就把白濁全數吞掉了，還伸出舌頭舔了舔嘴角，一點不剩地舔掉。

「還你了 衰人」

看見這一幕剛軟下去的性器又有了抬頭的跡象。

方亮典將白滑的身體壓在身上，害怕粗糙的床單會擦傷少爺仔的皮膚。

「舔舔我的手指」

趙立安捉住對方的手開始舔著從指尖到指骨都被偷舔掉，方亮典才發現他的寶貝這麼會舔，手指在舌頭的纏繞上變得濕潤。

他的寶貝怎麼會這麼聽話。

小心翼翼地將趙立安的雙腿分開，露出那羞澀的小穴。趙立安只能別過臉，那人在他的額頭上落下一吻。就將兩根沾滿唾液的手指插進去攪動著，異物感讓趙立安緊皺著眉頭，到身後就下意識地夾緊方亮典的手指。

兩根手指後又是兩根手指，小穴被塞得滿滿的，趙立安也開始意亂情迷地發出羞恥的吟叫。

抽出手指後，後穴變得異常空虛，趙立安有點難受地挺起胸膛蹭了蹭對方，但臉還是純情得如小蜜桃。

再次吻上後，方亮典也將性器逐點逐點塞入後穴，嘴對嘴地封住了他的叫聲，冷氣壞掉的午後也性事進行得更火熱。

方亮典身上的汗開始溢出，流到趙立安的身體。下身進入一半後，趙立安已經受不了地揮打著兔兔拳。

「好痛...快出去...衰人...」

「豆丁 再忍忍好了」

將兩條白滑的腿分得更開，將剩下的部分也長驅直入。趙立安只覺得自己的身體快要捅穿，低頭一看，小腹處似乎突起了對方的形狀。

楚楚可憐的青芽不斷溢出前列腺液，就在頂進穴心的那刻，趙立安就忍不住噴出濃濃的白濁。

方亮典嚐了嚐，就吻著紅透的臉說，「自己也沒幹過 怎麼這麼乖」

「你...你以為...我是...你嗎...」

「那我就要好好服侍我的男朋友」

說著下身的動作開始變快，每一下都隨著穴心頂弄，身體像是有記憶一樣緊緊吸著方亮典的性器，內壁的肌肉比上面的小嘴還會吸。

動作有規律地律動著，陳舊的床開始發出「吱吱」的聲響，配合著趙立安起伏的呻吟聲，還有囊袋拍打屁股的聲音。

所有的羞恥感都讓趙立安也不敢睜開眼睛，小手還掩著自己的耳朵。

「豆丁 你在幹嘛」

「啊啊...慢點了 我怕隔壁...聽到...」

「但你是掩住自己耳朵」

「你你...別管我...」

趙立安臉紅不語，方亮典也不打趣他的寶貝。全神貫注在下身的交合處，每一次出入就帶出更多的媚肉，穴心緊緊鎖住他的性器，頂撞到敏感點還是會發出更高亢的叫聲。

龜頭衝著那點拼命加速著，趙立安感到一波波快感直衝腦門，很快迎來了第二次的高潮。再射了一次的青芽變得軟軟的，濁液也沾滿了方亮典的襯衫。

「豆丁 射在裡面嗎」

「幹嘛要問我...」趙立安嘟起小嘴，引來再一輪的嘴唇攻擊，胸前兩點又被含在嘴裡蹂躪，紅腫得像熟透的小櫻桃般誘人。

得到默許的方亮典再抽插了不少次，趙立安就頂著小軟肉釋放了更多濃郁的體液，燙得身下人止不住快感地捲縮著漂亮的身體，輕吟了幾聲。

「啊啊...以後...也不做了...」

吻上小嘴繼而拔出性器後，兩人都汗流浹背，面色潮紅，床單上混合著液體略顯淫靡。

為洗掉身上的粘糊感，方亮典抱著趙立安軟綿綿的身體走進了浴室，就在幾分鐘後又傳出陣陣的嬌喘聲。

午後的櫻桃總是摘不完。


End file.
